


El hombre de mis sueños

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter's Birthday, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Romance, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Los ojos más hermosos que he visto, una sonrisa que deslumbra hasta al mismísimo sol, un cabello extraordinariamente rebelde. Varonil, apasionado, valiente. Así es Harry Potter, así es el hombre mis sueños.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	El hombre de mis sueños

**Author's Note:**

> Este One-Shot fue escrito para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry Potter. 🎊🎂Historia inspirada a partir de la película de origen argentino "El Ángel", sin embargo no es una adaptación en completa extensión de la palabra, solo tomo algunos datos como referencias.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten...

¿Qué es lo que te hace ser especial?

Dicen que aquellos que son excelentes en pociones, expertos en hechizos o aquellos que nacieron para adivinar el futuro son especiales. Y yo, Draco Malfoy, soy uno de esos chicos experto en pociones, el segundo con mejores notas de todo el colegio, buscador del equipo de la mejor casa y el denominado gran príncipe de Slytherin, pero son cualidades que todo mago o bruja está obligado a poseer, así que no basta para que alguien sea denominado "especial".

Entonces... ¿Qué me hace especial?

Mis padres tuvieron problemas para concebir un hijo, de hecho, llegaron a pensar que jamás tendrían un heredero. Pero mamá pidió a Merlín y a todos los magos muertos que le concedieran un hijo, solo uno y entonces se embarazó de mí, por eso mamá siempre dice que soy una bendición de la magia, el enviado de Merlín y Salazar Slytherin.

Sé que soy el mejor, en todo lo que hago. No faltaba más. Desde que tengo uso de razón las personas me han alabado, vanagloriado, admirado. Así que... ¿Quién se atrevería a rechazar una posible amistad conmigo?

Ya sé lo que están pensando.

Que nadie en el mundo sería capaz de rechazar una posible amistad con el gran Draco Malfoy. Pero se van a sorprender cuando les diga que, en efecto, hubo una persona que rechazó mi amistad. Se atrevió a humillarme diciendo que no se juntaría con alguien como yo. Obviamente tengo mi orgullo y una persona que no quiere ser mi amigo entonces será mi enemigo. ¿No creen?

Y todo sería fácilmente llevado a cabo si dicho personaje no hubiera impactado en mí de tal modo que no pude hacerlo mi enemigo. ¿No me han entendido? No se preocupen, les platicaré con mayor detalle.

⋆⌘⋆

Todo comenzó en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin. Mi familia no es de las que suele hacer sus comprar en un lugar de tan poca clase, pero dicho establecimiento era el único lugar donde vendían las dichosas túnicas de Hogwarts. Si, yo, Draco Malfoy, asistiría a Hogwarts. Papá quería inscribirme en el Instituto Durmstrang, no obstante, mamá estuvo rotundamente en desacuerdo. Entre más cerca estuviera de casa sería mucho mejor, eso decía. Y ya saben, los deseos de mamá son órdenes para los dos hombres de la familia. Así que... En fin, yo estaba probándome la túnica para el Colegio cuando un niño delgado de cabello alborotado entró a la tienda. De inmediato captó mi atención y como no, no todos los días se ve a un niño igual, esos ojos verdes brillantes, cabello tan negro como el plumaje de cuervo y rostro amable no suelen ser características muy comunes. Obviamente me emocioné y sentí que mi corazón palpitaba acelerado, jamás había sentido nada igual.

Al escuchar que también iba por su túnica escolar me sentí feliz, no pude evitarlo. Era de la misma edad que yo, iba a ser mi compañero y mi amigo.

Por la emoción empecé a parlotear como tonto a pesar de que era evidente que a él no le interesaba mi conversación. Respondía con monosílabos y hacía gestos extraños con la boca.

Al final parece ser que lo ofendí por alguna extraña razón, pero no me importó, tal vez solo me confundí por lo emocionado que me sentía, así que me prometí volver a intentarlo una vez nos volviéramos a ver.

Pero no funcionó.

Poco después me enteré de que él era el famoso Harry Potter. Aquel que venció al señor tenebroso cuando era tan solo un bebé.

Mamá siempre hablaba del niño que sobrevivió a un Avada Kedavra, una y otra vez me contaba la maravillosa historia de aquel poderoso bebé y yo admiraba a dicho personaje. Mamá ya me había advertido que probablemente asistiría con él a clases. Pero jamás me imaginé que terminaría siendo el mismo niño de hermosos ojos verdes que conocí en la tienda de túnicas.

Tal era mi emoción, que cuando me rechazó y prefirió a un Weasley me sentí demasiado herido.

¡Muy bien! Potter no me quería, entonces yo tampoco lo iba a querer.

El tiempo fue transcurriendo y con ello las riñas entre los dos se convirtieron en parte de la cotidianidad que conformaba un día normal en Hogwarts.

Y todo iba bien así; nos insultábamos, hechizábamos, peleábamos al estilo muggle... Hasta que todo se fue por la borda.

Si, al llegar a nuestro quinto año, Harry Potter llegó a Hogwarts convertido en todo un príncipe. Estaba guapísimo, por supuesto que continuaba siendo delgado y mantenía su mal gusto en vestimenta y su cabello continuaba siendo todo un desastre. Con la diferencia de que, en vez de darle un mal aspecto, generaba todo lo contrario. Claro, desde cuarto ya lo veía venir, se le notaba el potencial, pero las vacaciones le habían sentado de maravilla. Y ahora, allí estaba yo, mirando a Potter como hipnotizado, como un completo idiota.

Mientras ese hombre sonreía de manera encantadora a la hermana de la comadreja. Y a veces a la ex novia de Cedric Diggory.

Las odiaba, a ambas.

Para ese entonces Potter decidió ignorarme por completo. No entendía la razón, siendo que tan sólo un curso antes se la pasaba riñendo conmigo. Yo no iba a permitir que simplemente me sacara de su vida como si lo que pasamos no hubiera significado nada. Así que, dado que Potter era extremadamente heterosexual y yo era su enemigo número uno ―no podía aspirar a un romance o amistad―, decidí que lo presionaría un poco, solo un poco. Iba a obtener nuevamente su atención, sí o sí.

Mi juego inició un día como cualquier otro en clase de pociones. Estábamos realizando una poción para el rejuvenecimiento de la piel y como experto en pociones que era fui el primero en terminar. Tenía el resto de la clase para deambular por el aula o hacer lo que se me diera la gana y ya que Potter estaba sentado justo frente a mí decidí que era el momento apropiado para pinchar un poco su autocontrol.

— ¿Qué tal esa poción? —pregunté fingiendo interés en su progreso, él me echó un vistazo antes de volver a su trabajo. "Bueno", pensé, "ya que él lo pidió", y sin más tomé una rama de ulmo y la lancé a su poción.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? —gruñó enfadado, su poción comenzó a tomar un color rojizo, clara muestra de que estaba totalmente arruinada, yo sonreí con suficiencia.

Y hubiera continuado sonriendo si no me hubiera lanzado tremendo golpe justo en la mejilla. Sentí que veía estrellas y casi me caigo de espaldas. Pero logré mantener el equilibrio y ya que estábamos en eso le devolví el golpe, aunque lo esquivó con maestría, eso me dio mucho coraje, sin embargo, no me dio tiempo de enfadarme del todo, pues ya estaba recibiendo un segundo golpe que esta vez sí me hizo caer.

Minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos en la oficina del director con nuestros correspondientes jefes de casa a nuestros costados.

— Ya empezaba a extrañar su asistencia a esta oficina —dijo el mago sonriendo como si nuestra pelea fuera algo de mínima importancia.

— Director Dumbledore, Malfoy inició todo —se defendió Potter, yo rodé los ojos.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Draco? —me preguntó el director de modo amable.

Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

— Yo quería ayudarlo y en vez de agradecer, me golpeó ―lo sé, pero una pequeña mentira no haría daño.

Harry resopló.

— ¡No me estabas ayudando! ¡Arruinaste mi poción! —esta vez me miró, sus ojos brillaban de furia.

Yo me reí internamente.

— Director —intervino el profesor Snape—, es evidente que el señor Malfoy actuó mal al tratar de ayudar a Potter. Pero eso no le resta responsabilidad a quién en vez de infórmarme la situación optó por golpear a uno de sus compañeros, dejándole ese terrible moretón en la mejilla. Por lo que le pido ambos sean castigados.

— Estoy de acuerdo con el profesor Snape —manifestó la profesora McGonagall, ante la mirada de incredulidad del cuatro ojos ella agregó—. Hiciste mal, Harry. Debiste avisar al profesor en vez de agredir al señor Malfoy.

— Ya que ambos jefes de casa están de acuerdo les pido cada uno otorgue un castigo según crean pertinente para su respectivo estudiante. Pueden retirarse.

Salimos de la oficina del director, todos en silencio y antes de que tomáramos rumbos distintos, Potter me dirigió una mirada asesina, yo en su lugar, le respondí con una sonrisa y un beso al aire. No se lo esperaba, la cara de desconcierto que puso me hizo reír por mucho tiempo.

Bien, el primer paso estaba dado, ahora no permitiría que volviera a ignorarme. Así que, en la clase de transformaciones, la que también compartíamos con los ineptos Gryffindors, me senté junto a él.

— ¿Se te perdió algo? —cuestionó en tono molesto, yo lo miré y sonreí de la misma manera en que lo hacía con mis padres y amigos. Ellos decían que mi sonrisa era la de un verdadero ángel y con ella siempre obtenía todo lo que quería. Potter me miró como bobo y estuve a punto de lanzarle un comentario mordaz al respecto si no fuera porque la profesora llegó y nos hizo permanecer en silencio por el resto de la clase.

Al terminar, salí del aula como si nada.

— ¡Malfoy! —escuché la voz de Potter detrás de mí y sonreí con suficiencia—. ¡Malfoy, espera!

— Potter te habla —me informó mi amigo Goyle, yo bufé.

— Ya lo sé, si no estoy sordo —expresé indignado.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo ignoras? —ese era Crabbe.

— ¿Porque es Potter? Daaaahh —la última expresión la usé para hacerles ver que eran un par de tontos—. Iré al baño, los veo en la siguiente clase.

Y dicho eso me desvié hacia los baños de hombres del segundo piso. Caminé de manera rápido, pero sin correr, sabía que Potter me estaba siguiendo y eso era divertido para mí. Por eso no había podido dejar de reír en todo el camino.

Entré a los baños apresurado y una vez Potter lo hizo, me posicioné a un lado de los lavabos mirándome las uñas como si nada.

— ¿Qué pretendes? —¡Ay, Potter, siempre tan impulsivo! Y tan sexy— ¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme? —me tomó del cuello de la camisa y me zarandeó arrugando la tela en el proceso.

Evidentemente Potter era más fuerte que yo, no podía enfrentarlo porque me estaba ahorcando y debido a eso no alcanzaba mi varita para lanzarle un hechizo así que hice lo más sensato y efectivo. Le planté un beso de piquito. Duró unos cuántos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que me soltara y por la cara que puso supe que estaba en estado de turbación. Esa fue mi oportunidad para salir de los baños con toda dignidad.

Hubieran visto su cara, se habrían reído conmigo. De hecho, actualmente, cuando la recuerdo vuelvo a reír con ganas.

No pasó mucho antes de que Potter preguntara por qué lo había besado, obviamente me hice el desentendido y ante su insistencia argumenté que fue debido a que no me soltaba el muy infame. Eso pareció tranquilizarlo y también significó un triunfo para mí. Tal parecía que el haber besado a Potter le indicaba que no tenía miedo a contagiarme de alguna enfermedad extraña por lo que lo llevó a concluir que no lo odiaba del todo.

Así fue que comenzó a sentarse junto a mí por iniciativa propia, dejando a la comadreja de lado. ¡No saben la satisfacción que sentí por eso! Y aumentó cada vez que veía las expresiones de incredulidad en su rostro y el de la sangre sucia en los momentos en que Harry prefería hacer equipo conmigo en las clases o decidía que yo era su mejor elección para repasar las lecciones que ella.

Y si, ahora era Harry, porque he de decirlo, no se emocionen demasiado, pero si, ya éramos amigos. Y ahora estoy dando saltos de alegría por eso. Pero jamás se lo cuenten a nadie, un Malfoy no actúa de ese modo tan inapropiado.

Pero volvamos a la historia, ¿en qué iba? Ah, sí... Ya éramos amigos y todo iba fenomenal hasta que a Potter se le ocurrió que era momento de tener novia. ¿También lo quieren golpear por idiota? Lo sé, era increíble. Como decía, se le ocurrió que era momento de tener una novia y yo como su amigo tenía el deber de ayudarlo.

En ese entonces ya eran vacaciones de fin de curso, así que me envió una lechuza pidiéndome que lo acompañara a su cita. Al principio me quise reír de lo patético que actuaba el pobre hasta que me di cuenta de que Harry jamás me vería como algo más que un amigo, porque él era sumamente heterosexual y aunque yo poseía ciertas facciones un tanto delicadas no hacía competencia con ninguna mujer. Un obstáculo muy poderoso en mi entrepierna lo confirmaba.

Ya que me había pedido organizáramos una cita doble para que él no se sintiera tan nervioso junto a la hermana de Weasley, tuve que invitar a mi amiga Astoria, quien casualmente estaba pasando las vacaciones en Londres. Ella aceptó encantada. Sus padres no la dejaban salir mucho, así que una oportunidad como esa no se la perdería por nada.

El día de la cita asistimos al Museo de Quidditch como parte del itinerario. Mientras Potter caminaba junto a la Weasley delante de nosotros, Astoria y yo nos poníamos al corriente con todo lo que nos había ocurrido en el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto.

— ¿Te gusta Potter? —susurró de pronto tratando de pasar un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, pero como su estatura era menor tuvo que pararse de puntitas.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —ella arqueó una ceja, era obvio que no creyó mi respuesta. Bufé resignado—. Bueno si, un poco.

Ella sonrió con malicia y supe que haría algo al respecto, aunque no sabía en concreto qué.

— Tengo hambre —de pronto gimió haciendo un puchero adorable, creo que ella era un tanto como yo, manipulaba por medio de su lindura. Al ser la menor también era muy consentida por sus padres y eso la hacía sumamente peligrosa.

— ¡Potter! —el aludido se dio la vuelta y me observó cuestionándome—. Astoria tiene hambre.

— Yo también —indicó acertadamente la pelirroja.

Todos fuimos a un restaurante que se encontraba muy cerca del museo. Obviamente nos sentamos en parejas. Comenzamos a conversar sobre el Quidditch, equipos, jugadas, ya saben hasta que Astoria se puso de pie.

— Tengo que ir al tocador —indicó inclinándose hasta que tocó sus labios con los míos.

Cuando éramos pequeños solíamos besarnos en la boca todo el tiempo, así que no me sorprendí.

— Ginny, ¿me acompañas? —la pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a esas actividades femeninas, pero supongo que por cortesía asintió.

Cuando se alejaron Harry habló.

— Pensé que no tenías novia —expresó con un tono de molestia.

¡Bingo! Astoria era ingeniosa. Definitivamente iba a comprarle algo muy muy caro.

— Ya que la invité a salir no desaprovecharé la oportunidad—dije con indiferencia.

— No creo que una mujer como ella te convenga.

— ¿Y por qué no? —cuestioné fingiendo que me importaba mucho lo que Harry pensaba.

— Se ve que es una mujer demasiado consentida, te hará la vida imposible —no tenía nada de sentido lo que decía, pero, en fin, ya había caído en la trampa.

— ¿Qué me dirías si yo dijera algo similar de la Weaselette?

Harry frunció el ceño enfadado.

— ¡No la llames así!

— ¿Ves? No te gusta que hable mal de ella, entonces no hables mal de Astoria.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

— Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer —y alcancé a ver como se ruborizaba. Me pareció tan adorable.

Cuando regresaron las chicas todo volvió a la normalidad. Hablamos de varios temas y degustamos nuestra comida encantados por lo deliciosa que estaba.

Después, cada quien se fue por su lado. Y por la noche recibí una carta de Harry.

¡Daagh! Nuevamente se disculpó por hablar mal de Astoria e incluso afirmó que le había parecido una chica agradable. ¡Qué contradicción!

Para cuando volvimos a clases. Harry y la Weasley permanecían más tiempo juntos. Era obvio que me iba a alejar, las parejas nunca quieren un mal tercio en su vida y aunque me sentí triste, decidí darle la oportunidad de ser feliz. Mientras continuáramos siendo amigos... ¡Qué más podía pedir!

Por esos días me di cuenta de que mi popularidad había aumentado considerablemente, si bien, no era tan apuesto como Cedric Diggory, tenía con que defenderme. Buen cuerpo, una buena cara, mi cabello estaba increíble —ya no usaba gomina— y el cuidado personal que me procuraba ayudaban a mejorar mucho mi apariencia.

Así que, en lugar de perseguir a Harry, concentré toda mi energía en recibir adulaciones, regalos, miradas sugerentes. Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Y para hacer más amena mi estancia en Hogwarts, mi mejor amiga Astoria, me enviaba todos los días cartas las cuales procuraba hechizar para que parecieran cartas de amor. Su plan era hacerle creer a Potter que igual que él ya tenía una novia y que no lo necesitaba ni un poco. El descaro de Astoria llegó a tal grado que todos en el colegio rumoraban que yo tenía una prometida que estudiaba en la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons y que era muy hermosa. Me reía de lo lindo. Si supieran la verdad.

Tal como lo esperaba, mis días en Hogwarts eran tan divertidos que pude ignorar un poco mi corazón roto.

Así fue, hasta que un día mientras coqueteaba con un alumno de Ravenclaw, Potter se acercó enfadado, me tomó con fuerza de un brazo y me jaló hasta llegar a los baños más cercanos.

— ¡Qué te pasa! —exclamé haciéndome el ofendido, aunque por dentro me estaba divirtiendo al ver su expresión molesta.

— ¿Qué es lo que crees que estás haciendo? —casi me gritó en la cara.

Me encogí de hombros como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

— Estaba conversando con un compañero. Te comportaste muy grosero, no debes ponerte celoso, tú siempre serás mi amigo número uno.

Tal vez las últimas palabras hicieron efecto en el hombre, porque al minuto siguiente estaba siendo empujado a una de las paredes y el delicioso cuerpo de Potter me apresaba con fuerza haciéndome sentir su calor corporal en cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Puse una expresión de sorpresa, aunque por dentro estaba sonriendo de manera triunfal. Si eso es lo más cerca que iba a estar de Harry de manera tan íntima lo aprovecharía.

— Tú no estabas conversando, estabas coqueteando —acusó con reproche.

— Bueno, tal vez un poquito —admití, luego dejé salir un quejido bastante vergonzoso cuando sentí el muslo de Potter presionar contra mi entrepierna.

— ¡Entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo! —exigió y obviamente no iba a darle el placer de someterme a sus absurdos deseos, así que lo empujé y me alejé.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso solo tú tienes derecho de divertirte? —acusé comenzando a sentirme enfadado.

— ¡Tú también tienes novia! —de acuerdo, me había olvidado de mi amiga, después de todo en realidad no éramos más que eso, _AMIGOS_.

No dejaba de mirarme de manera recriminadora, por lo que le mostré el dedo medio, tal como había aprendido que hacían los muggles y salí de los baños.

Varios días pasaron antes de que Harry volviera a acorralarme.

Esta vez fue en uno de los pasillos, después de que saliera del gran comedor. Si, lo admito, esta vez había estado coqueteando abiertamente con una alumna de Hufflepuff, no es que la tomara en serio, pero era divertido ver las expresiones que hacía el tonto de Harry casa vez que veía que ella me sonreía y yo correspondía.

Para esas alturas, la Weasley ya había perdido el interés que le tenía, pues siempre se le veía con otro Gryffindor. Seguramente por eso Potter estaba tan insoportable. Más de lo usual cabe resaltar.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunté fingiendo incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué no te da vergüenza estar coqueteando con todo estudiante que se te insinúa?

— Ehhh... ¿No?

Iba a echarme a reír por la cara de torpe que puso si no fuera porque al segundo siguiente me estaba besando como condenado dementor. Si, me estaba quitando el aliento y en el proceso succionándome el alma.

— Ahh —exhalé una vez liberó mi boca. La combinación de nuestros fluidos salivales se pegó en la comisura de mis labios y él repasó su lengua para limpiarme.

— Draco, te has portado muy mal en estos días, voy a tener que castigarte ―expresó con una voz que podría tacharse de aterradora, aunque a mí me pareció excitante.

Sonreí. Y también me burlé un poco.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —exclamó frunciendo el ceño.

— De ti. En serio no imagino al buen San Potter castigando al inigualable Draco Malfoy.

— Eres de lo peor —admitió antes de volver a besarme.

Después de ese beso vinieron otros más y los días avanzaron junto con nuestra relación. Nos graduamos de Hogwarts y formalizamos nuestro noviazgo, terminamos nuestros estudios superiores y nos fuimos a vivir juntos, mis padres aceptaron por fin a Potter y decidimos unirnos en matrimonio.

Si, definitivamente soy un hijo de la magia, un ser especial ¿y cómo lo sé? ¡Fácil! Solo un mago realmente especial como yo podría conquistar al hombre de sus sueños.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felicidades a Harry Potter por su cumpleaños!  
> Me gustaría saber qué es lo que les gusta de Harry, si es o no su personaje favorito y todo lo que quieran hablar sobre él.
> 
> Por último, les agradezco por darse el tiempo para leer esta historia, significa una gran alegría para mí.


End file.
